


七宗罪  Seven Deadly Sins

by riminal



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riminal/pseuds/riminal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在七宗罪下，审视两个爱尔兰枪兵的爱情。</p>
            </blockquote>





	七宗罪  Seven Deadly Sins

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seven Deadly Sins](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/10920) by Joel 7th. 



> 题目：Seven Deadly Sins 七宗罪  
> 作者：Joel 7th  
> 配对：Lancer/Lancer  
> 人物：Cú Chulainn（Lancer-FSN），Diarmuid Ua Duibhne (Lancer)  
> 分级：R  
> 类型：Romance | Humor  
> 简介：在七宗罪下，审视两个爱尔兰枪兵的爱情。  
> 链接：http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7962382/1/Seven_Deadly_Sins  
> 授权：Very sorry. I've been too busy the last few weeks ==  
> Feel free to translate my work like last time, friend.

**Pride. 傲慢**

迪卢木多一向自傲于自己的技术——无论战场还是床上。  
尽管前者尚未得到证实——哪怕两人从不放过任何一个机会挑战彼此，却总是因打成平手而没能宣判绝对的胜利方；后者却在一个潮湿的夏日午后尘埃落定。  
一个小心翼翼的亲吻，引来更为绵长而热切的交缠，待双唇相分，阿尔斯特的猎犬[1]终证明了自己远胜于费奥纳首席骑士[2]的优越能力；而迪卢木多亦带着酸醋与幸福兼具的复杂心情，承认了他的失败。  
不过很快，库丘林就用新一轮的高潮安抚了迪卢木多受挫的内心。  
而事实上费奥纳的骑士并不真的很介意这一点——毕竟夜晚才刚刚开始。

**Slosh. 懒惰**

迪卢木多挣扎着从温暖的毛毯中爬了出来；清晨的空气满是寒意，直袭上他的肌肤。  
要想在不吵醒库丘林的前提下从他瘦削而强健的躯体下脱身出来，那可真是件棘手的任务。库丘林习惯（在入睡时）用四肢交缠着恋人的身体，甚至有时候还会缠的太紧，以至于迪卢木多第二天醒来时感觉全身都麻木着。  
当迪卢木多终于成功抽离，他又花了几分钟看着伴侣的睡颜——带了微笑的脸庞透着股孩子气的魅力。在这样恶劣的天气里，他多想回到那令人安心的温暖（怀抱）中去，和心爱的猎犬依偎着消磨剩下的时光。  
然而，总有一个人要准备早餐。

**Envy. 妒忌**

在此之前，迪卢木多从未觉得心脏会如此刺痛——而这种痛楚，除了“妒忌”，他无法用其他词语描述。但他清楚自己此刻所受的折磨纯属自找自受。  
他早就熟知库丘林在与异性的交往方面有多声名狼藉，也知道自己不可能是猎犬床上的第一人，而对库丘林过去的妒忌更是愚蠢，但迪卢木多仍是无可遏制地被荆棘刺伤。  
库丘林轻易便看透了迪卢木多发闷的原因，但阿尔斯特的猎犬只是大笑着。  
“有什么好笑的？！”迪卢木多恼火地问道——再此之前他从未以这种语调和他的猎犬说话过。  
又是一阵大笑之后，库丘林把迪卢木多的脸拉了过来。  
他以为会是一个吻——但他没得到这个；  
相反的，库丘林在他耳畔悄声私语：“你是我亲吻的第一个也是最后一个人，我也只会和你做这所有的事情。”伴随着说话声的吐息让他敏感的耳垂一阵发痒。  
库丘林马上就验证了他的话。  
在巨大的快感淹没理智之前，有足够多的时间让迪卢木多意识到，那种刺痛感不会再影响他的心了。

**Lust.色欲**

在很长的一段时间里，他都在思考库丘林这个人。  
起初，（他只觉得）对方的技巧和身材比例都与自己极为相近——对一位战士而言，这绝对是最纯粹的赞美。再之后，另一些情绪日益增长，逐渐在他心中有了一席之地；无论何时，只要他想到光之子，那感觉就会变得痛苦而灼热，在他心底留下阵痛的痕迹。  
这并不是说他停止了对他的同伴——同来自爱尔兰的枪兵——的欣赏；只能说是他的欣赏在这新的情感面前显得过于渺小。而对于这种感情的起源，他却一片茫然。  
如果非要他给出个定义的话，“色欲”将是他脑中唯一浮现的词汇。  
尽管想不出这种情感的缘由，但他却经常陷入被感情诱发的冲动与脑中理性的声音（那声音总是冲他喊着，说那样看待库丘林是大错特错的）之间的拉锯战。当意识到他强烈地渴望着库丘林时，迪卢木多的内心充满了羞愧。出于一个高尚的骑士所有的全部荣誉与痛苦，迪卢木多知道他必须遏制这种荒谬的感觉，于是他尝试去逃避另一个枪兵。  
两人的争辩变得越来越少见，甚至成了单方面的逼迫；阿尔斯特的猎犬终开始对迪卢木多不正常的举动产生疑问。他们的对峙很快就结束了——在迪卢木多不断地拐弯抹角回避话题之后，猎犬先生终究没能忍住自己的愤怒，猛一用力将另一个枪兵死死钉在了冰冷而坚硬的墙壁上。  
两副健美的身躯彼此紧密贴合，紧张的氛围瞬间到达了巅峰。  
一件事引发了另一件事，当两人的意识再度回归脑海，他们已经躺在对方的臂间，浑身赤裸，筋疲力尽，脸上带着仿佛千年不曾有过的餍足。

**Gluttony. 饕餮**

随着两人关系的进展，迪卢木多发现了库丘林不少的特质。其一便是异乎寻常的贪欲。  
每当他们两人独自在一起时，哪怕是一个最轻微的接触——肌肤轻微的摩擦，一点小小的暗示——都足以让他们陷入情欲之中。地理位置从不重要，床上、沙发、厨房，甚至靠着墙壁；只要有一个平坦的表面，他们就能够满意。而在每次结束之后，他们紧挨着彼此赤裸的身体休憩，猎犬先生凝视着恋人的脸，露出惯有的胜利般的笑容。  
“（在欲望这点上）你和我一样贪婪。”  
迪卢木多保持沉默。

**Wrath. 暴怒**

迪卢木多很少有机会直面库丘林的怒火，当然他同样也不希望看到光之子的愤怒。  
然而，当他极为偶然地看到盛怒中的库丘林时，因恐惧而从心底渗透出的寒意仍让他僵在了原地。  
他（库丘林）的双眼中似有余烬在燃烧，他的犬齿有如野兽般锋锐而凶残，而他的面容，亦在静脉的曲张下掩去了英俊。  
迪卢木多并非恐惧于库丘林慑人的外表——毕竟他相当熟悉另一位枪兵的传说[3]；  
他只是为猎犬即将对他的主人所做的事情而感到惊惧。若是他来迟一秒，肯尼斯也许就会血肉模糊、面目全非地死去。  
侥幸地是迪卢木多及时阻止了库丘林。  
“如果你再敢用那恶心的傲慢姿态羞辱他一次，我就把你那颗小心脏从你胸口挖出来喂狗吃。”阿尔斯特的猎犬咆哮着，消去了手中的魔枪。  
肯尼斯知道库丘林绝对言出必行。

**Greed. 贪婪**

“你没必要做到这个！”库丘林挣扎。  
但迪卢木多十分坚持，他坚持说想为自己的伴侣做些特殊的事情。他的固执打败了库丘林，阿尔斯特的猎犬终究还是同意了让迪卢木多用嘴来服侍他。  
仅仅是和迪卢木多温暖、湿润而光滑的口腔内壁的一个简单接触，就足以让库丘林失去了所有思考的能力。“鬼才信他没什么经验！”最后的完整念头在他脑中闪过，下一瞬，迪卢木多的舌头技巧性地动作，巨大的快感彻底将他的思绪淹没。  
结实的臀部猛然绷紧，他向迪卢木多暗示着即将到来的高潮，然而费奥纳团的首席骑士却仍旧专注于手中的任务，仿佛没有接收到信息一般。最终，库丘林射了出来，将全部的精液尽数泄入迪卢木多的口中。后者毫不介意，一滴不剩地将液体咽了下去——库丘林彻底惊住了。  
背后的目的得以达成，迪卢木多微笑着，满心欢欣。  
他如此取悦库丘林的确是别有用心——他渴望品尝爱人的滋味，归根到底，他不过是想缓解自己越发贪得无厌的渴求。  
库丘林永远不会知道费奥纳团首席骑士的贪婪。

【END】

> [1] 阿尔斯特的猎犬：和后面的光之子一样，都是指代库丘林  
> [2] 费奥纳团的首席骑士：即迪卢木多（其实我觉得这俩不用解释OTZ）  
> [3] 传说：库丘林只要开始战斗，头发会变得火红，眼光慑人，令敌人望而生畏。


End file.
